


you can lean on me (let me be your quiet)

by earlgrey_milktea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Mentions of Anxiety, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Plot/Plotless, high school era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: prompto's the one that finds him.everyone needs a quiet corner, a little escape sometimes. especially if they're the heir to the lucian throne.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i wrote ffxv fanfic, i don't even own this game, i've only bawled my eyes out at the last campfire scene like 2938479 times, i can't fish in my acnl town without thinking of noct, fuck this game honestly
> 
> anyway, i just wanted to try my hand at the dynamic/relationship these two share. it's v important to me, and i think prompto is one of the few people noctis doesn't mind spilling his thoughts to, i think prompto might be a sort of refuge for him.  
> the game should have dived deeper into their relationship ok more of the motel scene pls
> 
> anyway this is getting longer than the actual ficlet sorry  
> [original post](http://puddingcatbae.tumblr.com/post/158760622305/promptis-a-quiet-corner-a-little-escape)

Prompto’s the one that finds him, sitting on the roof of some apartment complex, several blocks away from his own building. Noctis doesn’t bother looking up as his friend settles on the edge next to him.

“Hey, buddy,” Prompto says. His tone is no different from usual, only a little quieter. His boots swing back and forth off the side of the building. “Enjoying the view?”

Noctis shrugs. He keeps his gaze ahead of him on the sun slowly sinking behind the Wall. It’s a beautiful sight, the colours shifting from orange to pink like a dream. He’s half-surprised Prompto doesn’t have his camera out, blabbing about the wonderful opportunity this sunset is for his photographer’s eye. Mostly Noctis just wants the day to end so maybe this tightness in his chest will go away.

“Noct,” Prompto says. His boots have stopped swinging, and his fingers are playing with the bracelets around his wrist. “Are you… okay? I mean, you don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to, but you kind of just… upped and left class today, and Iggy and the rest of the ‘guard are still looking for you, and like, I get you need your space but I don’t know, I just… You know I’m always here for you, right? If you want to talk? Ah, I’m talking too much right now, aren’t I, uh, I’ll—I’ll shut up now.”

Noctis finally glances over. His friend has his hands in his lap, head bowed slightly, embarrassment colouring his cheeks. In the fading sunlight, Prompto looks even softer than he does usually. Noctis sighs. “It’s okay, Prompt,” he says, “I just… needed to get away, is all.”

“Oh. From school? Yeah, I get that a lot. Especially with exam season coming up and all.”

“Yeah. And also, I guess, the whole Prince thing. Even Gladio’s been on my back about it, but it’s not like. There’s nothing I can _do_ about it. My dad’s no help either. I’m just.” Noctis blows his bangs from his face. “Tired.”

Prompto offers a smile. “Being royalty isn’t all it’s cracked up to be, huh.”

“No,” Noctis agrees, allowing his own lips to pull up, too. “Zero out of ten recommended.”

His friend laughs, and the familiar sound eases some of the tension from Noctis’ chest. They fall into silence again, comfortable this time, only the distant sound of traffic below between them. The sun’s almost gone now, and Noctis can’t help but feel like it’s much too soon. Everything’s too soon, and yet not fast enough.

“Hey, Noct,” Prompto says eventually. “You mind if I text Iggy back that you’re not dead in a ditch somewhere? I’m afraid my phone might explode from his voicemails.”

“Sure.”

“Cool. You want to go home? Or we can go to that fast food restaurant you like.”

Noctis hesitates. “Can you… Can we—stay? For a bit longer.”

“Okay,” Prompto says without missing a beat. “All the time you need, Noct.”

As the sun fades from behind Insomnia’s Wall, Noct leans his head against his best friend’s shoulder, and breathes.

**Author's Note:**

> just let noctis rest. leave the poor boy alone for a bit.
> 
> find me crying about the chocobros on tumblr + twitter @puddingcatbae


End file.
